


Babel- (A shameless Shaymien Smosh Fan Fiction)

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shayne and Damien were, through the thick of it, best friends. It had always been that way, even as they were both working at Smosh. They had great friends, great jobs... everything was perfect.(Almost) perfect.Damien begins to have some complicated feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Damien sat in a plush neon-green armchair in the common room, reading. There was still a good hour before filming for the day, with a couple of the Smosh Games people setting up in the other room and the main fam out getting breakfast. Normally he'd go see what the rest of the crew were doing or help out somewhere with the extra time, but he felt a bit burnt out today and needed some time to recharge. Damien wasn't really sure what it was, might be getting sick. He turned the page.  
"Hey, man." Shayne entered, setting his drawstring bag down as he drew up a seat next to Damien.  
"Hey, dude."  
"What're you reading?"  
"Hmm? Oh, Scarlet Letter. Kind of a, um, slow read."  
"Cool. Is it any good?"  
"Eh, you know. Still getting a feel for it."  
"Yeah, gotcha." Damien looked up.  
"You're here early."  
"Well, it's only an hour till filming, yeah?"  
"True." He nodded. There was a silence.  
"Okay, well, I'll get outta your hair for now." Shayne got up, shouldering his bag.  
"Oh, um..." Damien took his reading glasses off, choosing his words carefully. "You don't have to, it's cool."  
"Thanks, dude, but I have to talk to Ian about the shoot really quick, do you know where he is?"  
"Uh, no. He might be with Courtney and Noah, they and Kieth and Olivia went out for breakfast, but I dunno if he's with them."  
"I'll check with the others, I guess. Thanks man, I'll see ya later."  
"Yeah dude. Good luck with the shoot." They clasped each other's hands in a fraternal, handshake-y way. Damien noticed his heart was beating a little fast, and his face was warm. Weird. That sort of thing had been happening for the past few days, enough to tell there was a pattern, though the reason why eluded him. He rubbed his forehead as he exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2

Things went normally for the next few hours of filming; most of the shoot done for the newest "Every Blank Ever" releasing at the end of the week. The last item on the agenda for the day was a new "Try Not to Laugh" episode. It was nice to get some improv in, Damien thought as he got into costume. Their scripted stuff was fun, but getting his friends to laugh with his own sense of humor was a fun challenge. Too bad the episode wasn't gauntlet, but he didn't much go. He and the others watched the monitor to see what was happening on the other side of the dressing screen as they got their props together, Courtney making Shayne spit his water everywhere with a new bit. They all laughed, Damien high-flying her was she came back behind the screen.  
"That was great, Court!"  
"Really?" She chuckled. "Yeah, I just thought of it. You wanna go next?"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess."  
"Who's going next?" Producer Garett asked loudly.  
"Damien!" He yelled back, going over his bit in his head. A minute later the set was silent as Damien walked out, the orange squid hat on his head and his shirt pulled up over his stomach slightly. Shayne's mouth twitched as he saw that, a trickle of water almost escaping his mouth.  
"Hey, Shayne." He said in his Randall voice, the people behind the screen giggling a little. Shayne raised his hand in a little wave.  
"Listen, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?" Shayne nodded, his face a little red.  
"Cool." Damien said, rhythmically patting his exposed stomach. "I found this weird beet in my garden back home, and now I have super powers." He took a small beet out of his pocket.  
"Hmm?" Shayne's eyes watered, but he kept his mouth closed.  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Anyway, I always wanted to ask how you have so many muscles." He righted himself on the stool. "I mean ya have so many, you must be powerful!" Shayne spat, groaning jokingly afterward. Damien retreated back behind the screen with a wave.  
"That was... preposterous." He laughed. "You could say anything with that Randall voice and I'll laugh."  
"I'll always be here for ya, buddy." Damien said, still as Randall. Shayne shook his head.  
"That is horrifying."

After some time it was Damien's turn in the hotseat. Shayne came out in the Goku outfit with the massive onion hair wig, but shuffling and carrying the set of reed pipes in one hand and the infinity gauntlet glove in the other. He made eye contact with him as he walked out, putting his hands together as he made the old man grimace. Shayne lifted the reed pipes and blew shakily into them as Damien shook slightly, taking that in.  
"Well hello there, traveller. Looking to enter Old Man Goku's lair, eh? Hmm... yes, I've seen many a traveller enter, and none return. There's this kid Damien in there who keeps talking about some 'weeabo' somethin' or other..." Damien spat, leaning over as he wheezed. "He's old man Goku and he's calling me a weeb?"  
"I mean... I dunno man, I just came out here." They laughed, Shayne patting Damien on the back as he returned behind the screen.  
"You are insane." He said as he took a new swig of water after a few giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late as the day finished up, the Smosh Games shoot taking a lot longer than anticipated. Damien waved bye to the rest of the crew, staring at phone as he walked through the hallway. Someone called out to him as he entered the lobby.  
"Hey, Dames."  
"Oh, hey." He noticed Noah as he looked up. "What's up?"  
"I ordered tacos a couple minutes ago, so feel free to stick around if ya want some."  
"You gonna be eating here?"  
"I'm just having them delivered here, I'll take them back home if nobody wants any."  
"Oh." Damien shook his head. "Hmm, I think I'll pass today, I'm kinda tired."  
"Okay, cool. See ya tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Great shoot today, by the way."  
"Thanks, man, you too."  
Damien left the building, the evening air warm on his skin. He walked through the parking lot to his car, thinking. It was quiet, unusually quiet for LA, minus the cicadas buzzing in the distance. The street lamps were already flickering on as he drove, the late day traffic dispersing and night traffic picking up. Damien turned on the radio, flipping through the channels. Nothing but infomercials for the time. He turned it off after circling back.  
...  
Damien unlocked his apartment's front door, opening and closing it with a swift click.  
"I'm back." The cat meowed somewhere in another room.  
"Okay then, be like that." He muttered, smirking. Damien kicked off his shoes and padded over to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water and unscrewing the cap. He took a long swig and set the bottle on his nightstand as he entered the bedroom, flopping onto the bed with a sigh. Zelda jumped onto the bed and curled up next to his arm.  
"Hey." The cat chirped at him. Freyja, his other cat, glanced up at him and continued to scratch on her little post. Damien felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and checked the caller id- Shayne. He picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Damien, ya have a minute?"  
"Sure, why?" A bit of tiredness crept into his voice.  
"Well, you said you might have been sick earlier, and we did a lot during the shoot today, just wanted to check up on ya."  
"Oh... no, the headache's gone. Thanks for checking in on me though. I appreciate it."  
"No prob, man." Damien scritched Zelda under the chin, eliciting a purr.  
"Hey, by the way, are you doing anything this weekend?"  
"I mean, I was thinking of trying a new workout, but otherwise not really. Did you have anything in mind?"  
"Well, I was thinking of hitting up the movies..."  
"Yeah, I think I can do that. What movie?"  
"I haven't really decided yet; there haven't been very many good ones out lately..."  
"True, true. Um, there's that new action that just came out, forgot the name, though."  
"The trailer looked a bit, uh, bloody." Damien said, slightly embarrassed. (Violence made him uncomfortable.)  
"Oh, okay."  
"I mean, if you really want to-"  
"No, it's cool. How about a Rom-Com?" He blinked.  
"A romantic comedy?"  
"Yeah, looks like there might be some good ones out. Maybe a comedy or family movie, I'm not really partial."  
"Huh. I didn't really peg you as the Rom-Com type..."  
"Yeah, dating scene's been kinda, well, lacking, y'know? They're like a pick-me-up, I guess."  
"Okay. Guess we can watch one. Um... does Saturday at nine work?"  
"AM or PM?"  
"I guess PM."  
"Yeah, that works out. Usual theater?"  
"Mhm."  
"Cool. See ya then."  
"Yeah man, good night."  
"You too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday was usual, if a bit slow. Most of the shooting had been done the day before, so there wasn't much of anything to do. Damien continued his book for a while, though his eyes began to tire. Most of the gang was supposed to go to dinner that night, but Kieth felt a bit sick and decided to go home early.  
"Bye, Kieth. Hope you get better." Damien said as Kieth left. He smiled back, though it was somewhat dampered by his nausea. Noah left behind him, announcing earlier he would drive Kieth back to his house. He waved goodbye as well.  


...

Damien woke to the sound of the phone ringing. The morning sunlight fell on him through the slits in the window blinds, his curtains drawn back a bit. Freyja looked up at him, Zelda still asleep curled against Damien's arm. He picked the phone up and held it up to his hear.  
"Hello?" He said, suppressing a yawn.  
"Hey, Dames." Shayne said, his voice energetic and very much awake. "Did I wake you up?"  
"Uh, kinda, yeah."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's no problem." Damien rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"  
"I wanted to check and see if you're still up for the movie tonight?"  
"Yeah, man. I'm looking forward to it."  
"Cool. Sorry again for waking you."  
"Don't sweat it. See ya later." The call ended, Damien setting his phone down and covering his eyes. Zelda had woken up, and was playfully nudging his stomach with her head.  
"Morning." He said, smiling as he scritched the cat's chin.  
The rest of the day was also fairly uneventful; Damien browsed through Netflix for a while, played with the cats, messed with his phone. He noticed there was a fluttering sensation beginning to form in the pit of his stomach as the day went on. He wasn't nauseated... Damien put a thermometer under his tongue, but his temperature was normal. Weird.

The feeling strengthened as he drove to the theater, his face also getting a little warm. Still, we wasn't sick. All he could chalk it up to was anxiety, strangely enough. Damien couldn't think of anything to be anxious about as he parked, he definitely remembered to feed Freyja and Zelda... and the door was locked. His train of thought was abruptly ended as he saw Shayne.  
"Hey Damien."  
"Hey man. Did you just get here?"  
"Yeah. Well, just a few minutes ago, anyway. I already got the tickets." He held them up.  
"Cool. Do ya wanna get concessions...or?" Damien asked as they walked toward the entrance.  
"Um, I'm thinking popcorn and drinks, probably. Do you want separate buckets or just a shared big one?" It was a nonchalant question, but regardless he was slightly taken aback.  
"Uhm. Shared, I guess."  
"Alright. On me."  
"Thanks, man, but you don't have to-"  
"No, it's fine." Shayne said as he stepped up to the entrance, opening the door for him.


	5. Chapter 5

The two entered their theater while the previews were still rolling, Shayne holding the shared popcorn bucket with Damien carrying the drinks in tow. They took their seats near the top row.  
"Oh, yeah, that new Marvel movie's coming out next month." Shayne said as the trailer went on-screen.  
"Already? Didn't a new one just come out, like, two months ago?"  
"Uh, yeah. That's kinda weird. Maybe they're trying to fill a quota."  
"Probably, or something like that. Trailer looks cool, though." Damien raised an eyebrow at the establishing shot as it ended. A long pause seemed to indicate the movie was about to start.  
"Maybe we can go see it, what do you think?" Shayne said in a lowered voice.  
"Sounds good." He whispered as the logos appeared.  
...  
The movie was turning out rather funny, considering most Rom-Coms in Damien's experience weren't really that good. A couple of times the two laughed so loud some of the other moviegoers gave them a look. His face went a little red and he went back to the popcorn. Shayne didn't seem all that unfazed, though he quieted down as well.

About thirty minutes later the movie was at its climax, the theater silent. The female lead caressed the man's cheekbone, prompting a one-liner. Damien and Shayne had their eyes glued to the screen, absently reaching for popcorn from the barrel between them.  
The man leaned in as the woman said her one-liner, kissing her hard on the lips. At that exact moment Damien reached in for another handful, only to be stopped by Shayne's hand, also reaching. Their hands brushed each other's for a moment.  
Damien looked up at him, blushing profusely and pulling back.  
"If you wanted to hold my hand you should've wiped off the butter flavoring." Shayne whispered. He blushed even redder and stifled a nervous laugh.

After the first few credits the two left, throwing their trash away in the receptacle outside the theater. Damien unconsciously wiped his hands with slightly more vigor than usual.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go use the restroom, okay?" Shayne said.  
"Yeah, go ahead." He casually leaned against the nearby railing. A minute later Shayne came back out, with a troubled look on his face.  
"What?"  
"Public restrooms are the worst. Correction: Men's public restrooms are the worst."  
Damien snickered. "As opposed to women's?"  
"Yes, actually." Shayne replied as the two exited the building.  
"What, you've been in a women's restroom before?"  
"By accident, but yes, and it was much nicer than that." Damien smirked. The two men walked in silence for a while, stopping at the end of the sidewalk touching the edge of the parking lot.  
"Thanks for bringing me, Dames, I had a good time."  
Damien felt those weird butterflies in his stomach again, though he couldn't peg exactly why. "No problem, man. I like hanging out with you." He meant to say that casually, but oddly that last part seemed to come uneasily. That and his face was slightly warm for a moment, before that dissipated.  
"Yeah, same to you." It un-dissipated.  
...  
During the drive back all Damien could think about was why he kept blushing all the time.


End file.
